temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Unmemorable Members
Tomas Moser: David's friend from New York. Made sporadic appearances from 2012-2014 on various survival servers. Hasn't been seen since. AgtMulder99: A rando from the Internet who Max invited on December 17th, 2014 to help program lightning arrows for Conquerors. After his esoteric experiments started lagging the server, Ben banned him and he was never seen again. Hayden: Better known as Dmohunter101. A friend of Chase's from New Zealand. He took part in one Conquerors game, but his cantankerous attitude and disregard for the rules resulted in him getting banned and blocked by the entire community. Liam: Ben's neighbor. Invited to the Skype server for a few hours during the first ever Week of Shenanigans. Max 2: Ben's neighbor. Invited to the Skype server for a few hours during the first ever Week of Shenanigans. Kicked along with the rest of the temporary joiners. Tova: Davis's girlfriend. Invited to the Skype server for a few hours during the first ever Week of Shenanigans. Kicked along with the rest of the temporary joiners. Dante Mercer: Better known as Cake. A British friend of Jaleel's. Invited to the Skype server for a few hours during the first ever Week of Shenanigans. Kicked along with the rest of the temporary joiners. PutTheJellyUp: Bodhi, Cypress's brother. The account is mostly used by Cypress for his own devious ends. Was never invited to Temporary Empire. Sharebear: A friend of William's who joined on June 2nd, 2018, near the end of the Grace Period. Apparently never sent a single message before quietly leaving. Tinku: A random League player with a strong accent. Was invited by Cypress for unknown reasons and joined with two accounts on March 9th, 2018. Both left the next day. Kraven: A friend of Ella's who briefly joined the Weeb Nation Discord on April 28th, 2018. Left almost immediately after joining. Andrew: Also known as Egg3 or TuffGuy. Michael's younger brother. Allegedly close with Davis. Joined on February 23rd, 2018 but almost never participated. Most notable instance of activity was when he feigned interest in Magic for a whole afternoon in order to appease Michael. Kicked by Jaleel during the purge. Pierce: Close friend of Davis who was invited to the server for unknown reasons on March 8th. Almost never participated because he used a school computer and Weeb Nation had "inappropriate content". Survived the purge and is still a member of Weeb Nation. Was invited to Temporary Empire. Continued pattern of not participating. Discreetly kicked by Max. Gentle Giant: Fred, Brad's brother. Joined on May 26th. Only ever interacted with Brad and Cypress. Surprisingly, he avoided the purge. Never contributed anything of value and was not invited to Temporary Empire. Matthew: Ben's neighbor who Max hated. Invited by Ben to the Weeb Nation Discord for a quick game of Stellaris on June 28th. After a week, never used Discord again. Kicked by Jaleel during the purge. Stefan: A friend of Max and Nolan's who was invited to Weeb Nation in the hopes that he would become a regular. Joined on September 10th. Only ever sent one message ("^"). Kicked by Jaleel during the purge. Finnty: Davis's roommate, Griffin. Invited for unknown reasons on September 1st, 2018. Never sent a single message. Kicked by Jaleel during the purge. Was invited to Temporary Empire by Davis. Kicked again, this time by Max. Dr. Goodmeme: Allegedly a student at Georgetown Day School invited by Ben. Contributed nothing of value to the community. Very aggressive. Kicked by Jaleel during the purge. Was invited to Temporary Empire and accused Max of being black. Kicked again, this time by Max. Kameron: A friend of Max and Adjeoda's who was joined Temporary Empire on September 23rd. Briefly socialized with Jaleel. Was interrupted by 2 minutes of nonstop spam by the Old Guard. Never spoke again. Left on November 19th, 2018, after receiving an @here from Davis. A69Gaming: A random stranger who gained access to Temporary Empire when Max posted an invite link for Nolan in the lobby of a League game on October 6th, 2018. Discreetly kicked by Max. Kate: A friend of Sayvion's who exclusively plays Overwatch. Joined on October 7th, 2018, and only ever sent one message ("hi"). Was apparently 26 years old. Discreetly kicked by Max. HostagKiller: Sergio's friend, Nick. Joined on November 4th, 2018 to play Destiny 2 and left an hour later. It is unknown if he knew the correct spelling of "hostage". Miłosz: A total stranger who Daniel met on a questionable website and invited to Weeb Nation on November 11th, 2018. Never played any games and mostly sent slurs. Quietly left near the end of December. Hannah: A friend of Joe's, brought in on November 26th, 2018 to stack the vote during the Lady of the Day Debacle. Briefly participated before losing interest. Quietly left near the end of December. Victoria: A friend of Joe's, brought in on November 26th, 2018 to stack the vote during the Lady of the Day Debacle. Unlike Hannah, she never participated. Quietly left near the end of December. Joseph "Linch" Foley: A random League player (morebobbles) who David invited in order to spite Max on December 16th, 2018. Fit in surprisingly well with the group, but stopped participating by the next day. Quietly left near the end of December. Ishaan: A friend of Aaron's who joined for a League game on December 2nd, 2018. Was never seen online again afterwards. Quietly left near the end of December. Gabby: A friend of Sayvion's who joined on December 17th, 2018. Initially showed great promise, installing League and inviting her friend Cirrus, but soon her participation declined into nothingness. Quietly left near the end of December. Joe Cirrus: A friend of Gabby's who she invited on December 17th, 2018 for them to try League together. He uninstalled afterwards, preferring single-player racing games. Was mostly inactive and showed no sign of wanting to join the community. Quietly left near the end of December. Hefe: A friend of Alex Chen's who joined on December 28th and left on December 29th. Spooned/TrumpSaidHi: A random League player who Max invited on December 30th, 2018. He left the next day, for reasons unknown. Judeski: A random League player who Max invited and then instantly kicked on January 10th, 2019 for reasons unknown. Peter Gaston: A longtime friend of Max, Gabe C., Ben, and Everett. Joined on January 12th, 2019 with an autogenerated account to play Civilization 5. Was kicked the next day after it became clear he was never going to use the account again. Robert: A friend of Everett. Joined on January 12th, 2019 to play Civilization 5. Quietly left four days later. AceTheSkyGuy: A random Sea of Thieves player who Sayvion invited on January 16th, 2019. Quietly left three days later. Abhi: An acquaintance of Aaron's from Latin class who joined on January 20th to play League. He never participated afterwards and quietly left a week later.Category:Former Members